victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Catordré
Catordré is the tri-pairing of Cat Valentine, André Harris, and Tori Vega (Ca/t, Tor/i, and An/'dré'). Cat and André are Tori's best friends, and they are often seen with her. It consists of the individual pairings Cori, Tandré, and Candré. Catordré Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Cat and André are the first two people Tori meets from Hollywood Arts (apart from Trina, whom she's known for her whole life). *Along with Robbie, both try and have Tori come back to class. *Cat and André are Tori's first two picks for the Alphabet Improv scene. *Cat and André both smile and cheer when Tori and Beck kiss at the end of the episode. 'The Bird Scene' *Tori asks both Cat and André how to pass the Bird Scene. 'Stage Fighting' *Cat, André, and Tori are seen talking in the first scene. *Cat and André are both walking and talking to each other and then go up to see if Tori's okay when they see her stuffing her French Horn in her locker. *Cat and André both want to see Tori play the French Horn, but ended up not liking it. *When André tells Tori to "Hit it, muchacha!", Cat smiles in response. *André "fixes" Tori's French Horn and Cat and Tori dance along. *They're the only two on Tori's side after Jade fakes an injury. André refuses to believe that Tori would intentionally hit Jade and convinces Cat of the same. 'The Birthweek Song' *Cat and André both try to help Tori find Trina a present. 'Tori the Zombie' *Cat wants André to help her put monster makeup on Tori's face. *André calls Cat 'Little Red', and she says it is creative and tells him to give Tori a nickname. *Cat and Tori have a conversation about André and Cat's brother. *André goes to get a pizza for the three of them to share. *Cat and André both help Tori, André by stalling for her while she gets the mask off and Cat by helping her remove the monster makeup for the finale. 'Robarazzi' *Tori and André are the last two to stay with Cat. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *They, along with Beck, are grouped together to do a project. *Tori gets annoyed when Cat and André (and Beck) were distracted. *Though André isn't pleased by Tori causing Cat to sign off, he doesn't seem to think that she was unjustified in calling out Cat's childishness. 'Beck's Big Break' *Tori wanted to show her piccolo to Cat and André first. *Though Cat and André didn't want to hear her play the piccolo, Tori insisted that she will play it. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Tori wants to be on the ping-pong team, which included Cat and André. *The first scene is of them talking with Robbie. *Cat smiles, and even appears greatly amused, when Tori effortlessly defeats André at ping pong. *Cat cheers for André and Tori's performance. *Tori grabs Cat's arm flirtatiously and looks seductively at André during the song. 'Freak the Freak Out' *They are the first three to start dancing to Sikowitz's performance. *Tori's phone interrupted Cat and André's acting scene. *Tori apologizes to André and Cat for messing up their scene. André seems fine with it, but Cat looks a little sad. *Both André and Cat are saddened that Tori can't join them at Karaoke Dokie. 'Wok Star' *In the beginning, André, Cat, and Tori are seen talking together. *When Cat says that it was sweet and sour sauce, André screams "I said sweet and sour!" Tori just stands there looking baffled or confused. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Cat acts out her role around both Tori and André. Season 2 Beggin' on Your Knees *Cat enjoys Tori's performance with André's music. *Cat and André are in the group that tells Tori that Ryder is using her. While Cat is sad for Tori, André appears angry at Ryder. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *They cheer when "Tori" (Beck) completes the stunt. *They go with her for emotional support. *André encourages Tori to do the stunt and Cat helps her trick the crew into believing she did it; both tried to help her out, just in different ways. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *They sit at the lunch table together. *Cat and André helps Tori find the letters to spell "KE$HA". *Cat finds the "H", passes it to Tori, who passes it to André. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *They all visit Robbie in the hospital, along with Lane, Jade, and Trina. *Cat and André try to keep Tori from falling during the performance. Neither one seem particularly pleased when Jade is, however briefly, given the lead. 'Prom Wrecker' *André and Cat help Tori with her Prome. *The three sing Best Friend's Brother together. 'Locked Up!' *Cat, Tori and André are talking near the beginning of the episode. *Cat happily walks up to Tori and Andre. *They have the longest solos during I Want You Back and dance together. *Since Trina, Beck and Jade were originally not invited on the trip, that means Cat, Tori, and André (and Robbie) were supposed to perform for the chancellor together (without anyone else). Jade Gets Crushed *Cat cheers the loudest when André and Tori sing 365 Days. 'A Christmas Tori' *Cat and Tori surround André and touch his shoulders during his solo. *Cat offers André and Tori Christmas beef. *André, Cat, and Tori sit together during class. *André and Tori smile at each other in amusement when Cat gets excited over her secret Santa gift. *Cat helps Tori decide what to get André for a gift. Season 3 'The Breakfast Bunch' *Cat and Tori both enjoy it when André took off his shirt(s). 'The Gorilla Club' *André and Cat go with Tori to the club. *André and Cat continue to support Tori throughout the episode, and unlike Beck, they do not encourage her to give up. *Both are at Tori's house to support her during her rehearsal. 'The Worst Couple' *The three sit together during the game show. *André, Tori, and Cat stand together and look worriedly at each other while Beck is debating whether to go to Jade and Robbie is subduing Trina on the floor. *After Cat forgets "3", André begins to rise from his chair, seemingly to call her out and vent his anger, Tori forces him to stay seated and say nothing. Tori Goes Platinum *Both Cat and André are happy when Tori gets chosen for the Platinum Music Awards. *Tori and André are very concerned by Cat's bibble addiction. *After Jade gives Tori her spot back, both André and Cat cheer her performance, Tori hugging them both when it's done. Season 4 The Hambone King *Tori recruits both Cat and André to help her train Robbie. *Cat and André cheer when Tori defeats Gerold Arnpeg. One Thousand Berry Balls *Cat attempts to talk to Tori and André but, having their own issues, they direct her to Jade. *Before being told that the two of them sent Cat to her, Jade tries to have Cat talk to Tori and André, showing that even Jade acknowledges how close the three are. Hints from TheSlap.com *In one game, Tori, Cat, and André are on a team. Gallery T_D_B_B_T_C_R.png Candre4.jpg Tumblr_ll8cpaajIB1qjv89mo1_500.jpg Lockedup18.jpg Tumblr lpajib4HUk1qa4qabo4 250.gif|GIF Bbb.jpg Catordre5.jpg|Singing Best Friend's Brother Catordre4.jpg Catordre9.jpg|'Singing I Want You Back' Catordre.png Tumblr lvju8uIBye1qd8z57o1 500.jpg Candre5.jpg Candrefoevrerstagefighting99.jpg Candre-seemslikeaporno-9.png Bestfriendsbrotherpromwrecker.jpg Catordre.png IMG 1494.PNG IMG 1495.PNG IMG 1496.PNG IMG 1497.PNG IMG 0782.PNG Egg rolls.png Work star.png IMG 2962.PNG IMG 2971.PNG IMG 2973.PNG Cathappy.gif IMG 4419.PNG IMG 4465.PNG 2d.jpg JGC31.png JGC15.png WK107.png WK105.png WK101.png TGC109.png TGC108.png Wanko'sWarehouse114.png Wanko'sWarehouse113.png Wanko'sWarehouse112.png Catordre3.jpg|Hit it, muchacha! Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Minor Pairing